Foreign love
by WriterAtHeart96
Summary: Elizabeth Gainsborough is an new transfer agent from the British Mi5. She joins the BAU team and there's an instant connection with Derek Morgan. Case after case they grow closer.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first of Criminal minds, so bear with me. I hope you like it.

I do not own Criminal minds.

 ** _Morgan's POV_**

"So what do we know about this new one?" Reid asked the rest the team that we're gathered around the table.

"Well, the only information I have is that she's a 29 year old women transferring from Mi5 to the FBI. Her name is Elizabeth Gainsborough and she has three degrees from Cambridge University. Just got another while working at the Mi5. So she must be bright. The file says she's an exceptional agent, very dedicated and efficient. She's done some great undercover work with great results. Only last month did she roll up a one of Britain's most wanted: McDermott. So I think she'll be a great person for this team." Hotch said.

"So we've got another genius on our hands." Rossi said and I laughed.

"Well, she'll get along with wonder kid over here." I said, pointing to Reid, next to me.

"Maybe, we'll see right. Which courses did she take? Cambridge is known as the best university in the UK, so she must be pretty clever." Reid started rambling before Hotch interrupted him, before he could ramble off some statistics.

"She graduated with honours in: Psychological and behavioural science, History and Modern and medieval languages. The last one's Geography" Hotch replied to Reid's answers.

"Jep, another genius apparently." Rossi joked.

"Which languages?" Reid questioned.

"Russian, Spanish, Portuguese, Arabic, Danish and a few medieval one's I guess." Hotch replied.

I couldn't help but feel impressed already by this woman. She definitely had the brains and work ethic. Hotch wouldn't have hired her, if he didn't believe in her. I was very curious to see what she looked like as well.

"Where is she anyway? We have a new case, shouldn't she be here." I said.

All of a sudden, a women which I guessed was 5'10 tall, very slim build with a heart shaped face, green-brownish almond eyes, finished off with cute dimples. Her face was surrounded by thick dark brown waves. She was dressed in a white blouse and black pencil skirt.

"I'm sorry, my plane got delayed." She said in a soft, but yet firm voice thick with a British accent.

"That's okay, but introductions will have to wait for on the plane." Hotch said and pointed her to the empty chair next to me.

As she sat down, I could smell the soft scent of flowers and I couldn't help but look at her. "Derek Morgan." I said softly as Garcia started with her debrief, extending my hand, she accepted my hand and I could feel the softness of her skin. "Elizabeth Gainsborough." She said, before she turned her attention to the screen.

"Miranda Winston shot twice, 22 caliber. She's the only identified woman of three. They were found in the dessert of Utah. She went missing about a month ago. There was evidence of sexual assault on all three victims. As you can see here they were found naked, except for a cross necklace." Garcia said, when Rossi interrupted her: "Maybe it's a religious symbol."

"that's always possible." Reid joined. "But wouldn't they be clothed than. If it is religious intent."

"Not necessarily, it depends on how the UnSub sees the role of women in religion." Elizabeth intersected.

"So he's a women hater then." JJ stated.

"Possibly. But nakedness isn't always seen as sexuality. But I guess it does in this case seeing as they were raped." Elizabeth replied. "Have they identified what made those ligature marks." She asked Garcia.

"No, the weapon has yet to be identified, as do the other two victims." Garcia replied

"What did Mrs. Winston do for occupation?" Elizabeth asked.

"She was a housewife as far as I know." Garcia replied.

"Okay, Wheels up in twenty." Hotch said, getting up and finishing the debriefing.

 ** _Elizabeth POV._**

I walked along with the team and entered the locker-room and opened mine, which I had just filled with a couple of bags for different climates. I took out my bag; I thought would fit the best for the Utah weather.

"Have you gotten you're FBI pack yet?" I heard Morgan asked. "No, but I guess I'll get it somewhere along the way." I replied, as I took out my Glock19 and put it in my handbag. I threw on my coat and turned around.

"You can ride with us." Morgan said and I saw a blonde women standing behind him. I walked over to her and extended my hand. "Elizabeth Gainsborough, but I prefer Liz."

"Jennifer Jareau or JJ as everybody says." She spoke as she shook my hand.

"Ladies, let's get a move on." Morgan said, coming back into the locker-room, I hadn't ever realized he went away. "You can change on the plane." JJ said to me, showing her clothes with her hands and I saw she was also wearing a skirt.

We moved quickly to the airport and boarded the plane. I sat down next to an older guy, with a darker skin tone and a beard. I buckled up as I felt heard the engines accelerate. "David Rossi." He said, extending his hand. "Elizabeth Gainsborough or Liz, it's a bit of a mouthful." I replied.

When we were altitude Hotch stood up and said, while pointing to the people: "So let me introduce you. This is Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Spencer Reid and I'm Aaron Hotchner. Everybody this is Elizabeth Gainsborough. But I'm sure a few have already made some introductions"

"I'm very happy to be working with this team, I've heard some great things about all of you." I said, it was true. Emily Prentiss was the one who put in a good word for me so that I could join the BAU. I had gotten to know her after working with her and Interpol for a couple of months.

"You heard of us?" JJ asked. "Yea, I worked for a couple of months with Emily Prentiss. She has a lot of adoration for you guys. She said I would fit in well with you guys and put in a good word for me." I finished.

"Well if she recommends you and put in a good word for you, she'll speak highly of you as well. You must have impressed her for her to do that." Ross said.

I looked down at my hands a bit shy by what Ross had said.

"So are you related to Gainsborough?" Reid asked me.

"No, not that I'm aware of at least." I replied, with a smile.

"It was a possibility, cause … " and I lost him when he started rambling off some statistics, I looked over at Morgan and JJ a bit confused.

"That's Reid for you." Morgan stated, jokingly. "Get used to it." He added.

" You two should probably chance." Hotch stated, motioning to JJ and me.

"Would you mind if I joined you and changed together." JJ asked, motioning to the bedroom in the back of the plane.

"Not at all. I've got nothing to hide. Come on" I replied, nodding my head to the back of the plane.

The both of us quickly changed, while we talked about random stuff. Finally I attached my gun to my hip and sat on the bed, waiting for JJ to finish. I didn't want to open the door, while she was half-naked.

JJ opened the door and I followed out. I sat down next to Morgan as JJ sat down on my previous place.

"So what does medieval languages consist off? "Reid asked.

"Neo-Latin, Gaelic and Welsh including it's histories and cultures." I replied to his question.

"That seems interesting." He stated and I agreed.

"So have you always wanted to work in law enforcement?" Ross asked.

"No, I didn't but Mi5 spotted me at Cambridge and persuaded me to work for them, so they helped paid my tuitions and I started working for them the moment I graduated school." I confessed.

"So what did you want to be?" Morgan asked, from next to me.

"Curator, tour- or Museum guide." I confessed.

"Well that's something different." Ross stated. "It is."

"Okay so. The second woman has been identified as Heather James. She went missing three weeks ago. Her boyfriends reported her missing. The other victim Jane Doe." Garcia said, before disappearing once again.

"Okay. Morgan, Liz. You guys go to the crime scenes. JJ, Ross. You guys go to the morgue. Reid and me will go to the station and will set our temporary office up. " Hotch ordered.

We all buckled up when the pilots announced we would be landing. We landed and Morgan offered to take my luggage along with his. I followed him out the plane and put on my sunglasses, being overwhelmed by the heat.

"Can I drive?" I asked him. "Do you want to?" he questioned and I nodded my head yes and he handed me the keys. I hopped into the car, gave in the coordinates and drove off.

"I forgot to tell you. I have you FBI pack with me including your vest, badge and other stuff. It's in the trunk, but here's your badge." He said, holding up my badge.

When we arrived at the crime scene a guy in uniform walked over to us. "Sheriff Marcus." He said extending his hands to us. "I'm SSA Morgan, this is SSA Gainsborough. So what do we have?" Morgan introduced us.

"Three victims found in this area. All blond, blue eyes and slim build. They were found naked, except for a cross necklace." He rambled the facts we already knew.

"Do you have any leads?" I asked.

"Not really, we know that the two identified victims were last seen at a diner." He answered my question.

"Have you swept the area?" I asked him.

"Yes, nothing came up." He replied

I looked around to see if I could see anything out of the ordinary. I looked up as I heard a bird and saw that a couple of vultures were circling around an area.

"Hey Morgan. Do you see those vultures?" I asked him, motioning to the spot the birds were flying. "Yea. Why." He replied

" It could be nothing but they don't behave like that. It's not their usual behaviour, unless.." I said, Morgan added: "There's a body."

We started walking to the place and warned the sheriff on the way. I pulled o my gloves as we walked to the place. It led us to a canyon, both sides were steep, but the smell of dead filled the air. "Sheriff was this canyon checked out when you did the sweep?" I asked him.

"I believe so." I just nodded my head no, slowly and I raised my eyebrows to Morgan.

We reached the body. A girl with the same descriptions lie on the ground, face down. Her limbs were twisted in all kinds of odd angles. But this time she was clothed with a white sheet.

"Something's different about this one." I stated. "What do you mean?" the sheriff asked me.

"Well for one, she's clothed this time, I can see a chain around her neck but the cloth wasn't there with others, neither is she shot. I don't know tell it a gut feeling." I said not sure if I should word my thoughts yet.

 ** _at the temporary office._**

"so anything special at the crime scene except for another body?" Ross said, grinning.

"No, nothing but a new body." Morgan replied.

"So are we ready to make a profile yet on this guy? Or do we have any leads?" Hotch asked.

"I think we should be able write preliminary." JJ replied. "Is there any idea why this one was clothed? Has she been identified yet?" she added.

"Well, we have been able to identify the third victim though. She's called Samantha Harris. She went missing a day after Heather, it was reported by her parents. She has a daughter; the first time the victim has a child. The father isn't in the picture. And the no the forth one hasn't been identified yet" Garcia said from the intercom.

"Did the husband or boyfriend say anything?" Morgan asked.

"No, I talked to both of them. They said nothing out of the ordinary happened in the days before their disappearance. Maybe the parents of Samantha will be able to tell us something." JJ added.

"Liz, you there?" JJ asked. "Yea, I am." I replied, putting down the box of Chinese and went through the statements, reports, pages.

"What's on your mind Liz?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure. Did the morgue give you anything new?" I asked the Ross and JJ.

"No, nothing that wasn't in the report yet. No DNA from the assault" JJ replied.

"Anything on the dinner? Was the third victim there as well, before her disappearance?" I asked.

"No, but we'll ask her parents. They're on there way here, but they don't know about their daughter yet." JJ replied. She looked behind me and I followed her gaze and saw a couple standing there. "Would you mind if I joined you? I'll tell them this time, you've done the previous two one's" I asked JJ.

"Of course not, come on and are you sure?" She said, getting up. "I am." I answered, opening the door, leading to the lobby. I was glad they hadn't seen the pictures of the victims yet. That was the down side of having glass walls.

"Mr and Mrs Harris. If you'll follow me please." JJ said. I followed them into the room next to the one we had occupied; I could feel the eyes of the men, watching us.

"Mr and Mrs Harris yesterday afternoon we found the body of young women. I'm sorry to tell you that the victim is your daughter." I finished, carefully choosing my words.

The glaze in their eyes pained me to watch. Their eyes slowly filled with tears. I both saw them staring out in front of them, then the tears started rolling down their cheeks. And then they broke out sobbing. I heard JJ tell her condolences, before she nodded to me.

I moved the box of tissues closer to the couple.

"I can't imagine what you're must be going through but I must ask you a few questions." I asked carefully. The women nodded no and I looked over a JJ and could see the pained look in her eyes.

"I don't know what you're through but, we want to bring justice to the person who has done this to your little girl. I want to help bring you and your daughter the peace of closure by bringing the person responsible to justice. Will you please let help us do that?" I asked in soft voice.

"Yes, I want that." The father said and the mother nodded. "Do you want something to drink, before we start?" I asked them. "Some water." They said and I felt JJ getting up.

"Thanks." They said.

"Was there something out of the ordinary, the days before her disappearance?" I asked them. "No, she did her usual things. Brought her daughter to the school, went to work. Went out with her friends. Nothing happened." Her mother said.

"Did she go to a dinner or coffee shop, while going to work?" I asked them.

"Yea, she did the one on the high street." Her father said and I looked over to JJ in a recognizing gaze.

"Did she get any weird phone calls, messages, letters?" I asked them.

"No, not that I'm aware off." Her mother said.

"Wait, she did get a letter, two days before she disappeared." Her father said.

"What did the message say?" I asked them.

"It was only one word: I think it said: Ervah." Her father said.

I sat straight up, half in recognition, half in confusion.

We finished our conversation and said our goodbye's, with the promise of bringing her daughters killer to justice.

I walked back into the conference room and sat down. "What is it?" JJ asked. "Does that word mean something to you?" she added.

"If you put the word Ervah I a religious setting. Ervah is a term that indicates a sinful, shameful and sexual nakedness. That's why the victims were naked." I informed them.

"That explains a lot. He punishing them for what, being naked." Reid stated and after that he started rambling on the meaning of the word inside the bible.

"Can somebody call Garcia, I haven't gotten her phone number yet." I stated.

"Sure." Morgan said, taking out his cell. "Hey, Baby girl. Liz wants you to do something. So I'll put you on speaker," Derek said.

"Hey, what do you want me to do?" Garcia asked.

"Can you take a look at their pasts, is their any signs that they were into prostitution or something similar." I asked her.

"Okay, I'll get back to you in no time." She said, before the line broke.

"Something else doesn't make sense though." Reid stated. "What do you mean?" Hotch asked. "It doesn't make sense that the fourth victim was found like that." He replied. "No it doesn't." I replied, looking at the board.

"What is it?" Ross asked.

"I need to check something out first. The morgue's down here right in the basement?" I asked them.

"Yea, it is. I'll come with you." JJ stated. We stood up and went downstairs to the morgue.

 **Morgan POV**

"I'll give it to her she's a smart one. So how is she doing in the field?" Ross asked me. "She's great. I mean I would have thought about the vultures, but she did. I think she'll be great for this team. I replied.

"Well. We'll see right, but I think she's on to something. If Prentiss trusted her, so should we. She said she's an out-of the box thinker. So let's wait okay." Hotch replied.

 **Liz POV**

We entered the morgue and JJ said. "This is doctor Reinders. Doctor this is SSA Gainsborough."

"Nice to meet you doctor." I said, while shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, is that a British accent I hear." He asked.

"Yes, it is. I've transferred here from London. But that's not why we're here. Could you show me the feet of the victims please." I asked him.

"Sure, What are you looking for?" he asked me. "I'll know it, when I see it." I stated. He opened the drawers with the bodies and he got the sheet of the feet.

"Were their any ligature marks on the feet of the first 3 victims?" I asked him, while comparing the feet of the victims.

"What are you getting at Liz?" JJ asked

"No, there wasn't." he replied. "But there are on the fourth victim." I stated, moving a side so that both the doctor and JJ could see them.

"What does that mean?" JJ asked. "Come, I'll tell you with the others." I stated, running up the stairs. When I reached the floor we occupied the both of us were panting.

"Okay, Liz. What's happening?" JJ asked, panting.

"I think that the fourth victim managed to escape her prison." I stated.

"Why do you say that?" Hotch asked me.

"Because, none of the other victims had ligature marks on their feet. I think that the UnSubs bunker is somewhere in the area, where the victims were found. I think that the last victim managed to escape started running but didn't see the rift between the rocks and fell down. I think that that is the reason was still dressed." I said

"But still, he would have to get stuff somewhere else right? Like provisions." Morgan said. "He must have a house or place somewhere in the town." He added.

"Okay, I think we should start on the profile." Hotch said.

We all sat down and started working on the profile. Somewhere in between Garcia called and confirmed my suspicion. The women had once in their life been a prostitute during their teenage years. After half an hour we were ready to deliver the profile to the local cops.

We all lined up in front of the room.

"Our UnSub is a Caucasian male, someone who probably knows the victims from the past. He has to. He knows that they were prostitutes somewhere in the past and that's why he's punishing them. He's probably gone through a bad relationship or divorce and that what set him off and started the killings. He probably had a bad experience with one of the victims. Or a mother figure of his was a prostitute, so he sees them as the equivalent of this person. He probably believes that he is in contact with some divine power that gives him the power to punish these women. He believes he's doing well by doing that. But at the same time he rapes them multiple times. We also believe he has a bunker somewhere near the dumpsites of the victims. So starts canvassing the area again, anything out of the order, check it out. But be cautious we believe he's highly dangerous. He'll see it as intrusion on his mission. So proceed with caution." We all said, falling where the other left.

We walked back into the conference room and Hotch said: "Okay, we won't do any good anymore, it's late, you should head to the hotel and sleep. See you tomorrow."

"Liz, you riding back with me to the hotel." Morgan asked. "Sure. JJ are you joining us?" I asked her. "No, go along without me. I need to do something first. Don't barricade the door. We're sleeping in the same room." She said.

"No problem. Do you want me to let the door unlocked?" I asked her. "No, I'll ask for the spare key at the reception." She replied.

"Fine, but I'll probably be awake. I like to read before sleeping, if you don't mind." I said.

"Sure. I'll be there in probably half an hour." She guessed. "Okay, I'll see you back at the hotel." I said, following Derek downstairs.

"So how was you're first day?" he asked me, getting in the car. "Brilliant. I made the right the decision joining the BAU. It's a brilliant team, with great and lovely people." I replied.

"I'm glad. I'm happy with you as my partner." He stated. "You hungry?" he asked me. "Yeah." I replied. "How about pizza?" he asked me. "Sure, but you'll have to get it . I can barely move my arm. I haven't slept since leaving London Yesterday or was it the day before. Pff I don't even know that anymore." I told him

"Sure, what ever you want Love." I just raised my eyebrow at his statement and he gave me that wide smile, I rolled my eyes.

I rummaged through my handbag and pulled out my wallet. I pulled out a couple of bill and saw I had 30 dollars. When he parked in front of the pizzeria, I handed him the money: "Here take this. It's my treat." I said, while pushing the money in his hands. "No, I'm buying you. A gentleman never lets the girls pay." He argued.

"Well, to my knowledge that only with dates. I don't think that this is a date." I retorted.

"It could be.." he said, letting the sentence open for me to reply. "Maybe another time. Now I'm buying" I pushed on. "God, you're stubborn." He stated.

"oow come on that my positive side. " I said jokingly. "Maybe ask for another half, JJ would maybe like some as well." I ordered. "Yes, Sir" he replied.

He disappeared into the pizzeria and I pulled out my IPhone sending a text to my grandparents, assuring them I was doing great and still alive, telling them not to worry.

After that I checked my phone for emails from my friends back in London, we'd agreed to mail, instead of texting it was cheaper. I was scrolling through my mailbox, when somebody, knocked on the glass. I jumped up; I looked to my left and saw it was Morgan. He laughed at my shocked state and I said: "I hate you."

"You don't hate me. You love me." He stated. I crossed my arms and looked out the window. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"It's fine, you just scared me a bit. It's just that the UnSub gets their victims from this street. I've always been a bit on edge." I confessed.

We arrived at the hotel and got our luggage out of the car walked inside the hotel and asked for our key card:"There should be a booking for Gainsborough, Jareau and Morgan." I asked the receptionist.

"Room 309 for Miss Gainsborough and Mrs Jareau. Room 307 for Mr Morgan and Mr Reid." She replied and handed me a 3 Key cards. "Here this one's yours I think." I said to Derek and handed him his Key card.

When we got to the third floor, I opened my door and said: "Come in. Reid's probably asleep and JJ will arrive soon I suppose." He followed me inside and sat down at the table.

"Can I put my luggage here for now?" he asked. "Of course. You don't have to ask." I replied.

"You want something to drink?" I asked, walking over to the minibar to look what the contents was. "I've got water, Coke, Ice Tea and a bottle of wine." I told him.

"Why don't we open a bottle of wine." He suggested. "Maybe for you and JJ, but I'm not drinking. I haven't slept in almost 48 hours, if I drink now, I'll be worth nothing tomorrow." I told him.

"Give me a bottle of water for now, I'll ask JJ in a sec." he said. "Tell me what did you mean with that you'd maybe consider going on a date with me?" he added.

'God, me and my big mouth had to ramble that out' I thought.

"You said it could be a date I just replied to your suggestion." I said to him.

"Well, would you?" he asked and I looked confused. "Go on a date with me. I know I've only met you today. But you're great women. I'd like to see where this goes. No hard feelings." He clarified.

"Maybe. We'll see when we get back to DC. No promises, okay. Let's finish this case first." I told him.

I heard a knock at the door and soft voice saying:" Liz, you still awake, they said you received my key card." I walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey, sorry. We have a visitor. We brought you some as well." I motioned to the pizza's laying on the table.

"MMM, pizza." She replied, setting her luggage near the bathroom door, next to mine.

I got to know the both of them better during dinner. When we finished Derek stayed for a little while longer, before he decided to leave and take a shower.

The both of us showered after one another and turned in for the night.

I awoke the next morning to a pounding on the door. "For crying out loud. Who's decided to commit suicide?" I joked. I heard JJ mumbled: "Indeed, whoever's pounding on that door has got a dead wish."

I stumbled out of my bed as the pounding continued. I touched the wall, to find my way to the door. I yanked the door open, which almost ended me with a black eye, by the fist that was about to knock on the door again. I recognized the person standing

"Derek Morgan, you've got a dead wish." I threatened.

"Who's gotten out on the wrong side of the bed?" he asked.

"You, Do you always wake people up like this?" I asked. "No, but we found another body. Hotch said for us to go out there." He said.

"Fine, let me get dressed, I'll be out in 5 minutes." I said, shutting the door and walking back into the room. I lit the nightstand lamp, so I wouldn't wake up JJ. I stumbled around the room and managed to get ready in five minutes.

I walked downstairs and saw Derek waiting in the lobby, with 2 cups of coffee.

"Thanks. I need that after the rude awakening I had this morning." I said.

"Yea. I'm sorry for that, but I have yet to get your number. I would of have called. But I must say you two are pretty steady sleepers. I had been banging on that door for a couple of minutes." He confessed, showing a little bit of remorse.

"Well, I'm driving." I stated, taking the keys out of his hands and I heard him laugh behind me, as I walked out of the hotel, out onto the street.

"Did wake up JJ?" he asked, drinking his coffee.

"for a moment. She mumbled about somebody having a dead wish." I told him;

"Not her too. What is it with you two women." He said. "I guess we were just tired."

We drove into the dessert. "There's a jacket in the trunk of the FBI. It'll be cold in the dessert it's 6.30."

"Thanks. I grew in Britain so I'm used to the cold, but I still hate it." I stated.

"I know the feeling, it's the same for me in Chicago." He replied.

I got the Jacket out of the trunk and we walked up to the victim, everything was identical, to the 3 first bodies.

"We need to find this guy." I stated.

After a little while we arrived back at the station and I wanted to run ask Hotch something.

"The people on foot aren't finding anything. Is there a possibility to fly over the area with a helicopter? Look for heat signatures with a detector. It would go a lot quicker." I asked the people surrounding the table.

"That's not a bad idea." Ross said.

So an hour later a federal helicopter was arranged to fly over the area. Morgan and I would be flying along with the helicopter. The rest of the team would be following on the ground.

Another half an hour later we were seated in the helicopter and were watching the monitor. 15minutes later there was a white spot on the screen. "Here, that should be it." I pointed out.

"We landed a couple of feet away from the bunker and let the ground team know where we were. SWAT-team and the rest of the team came into view and we walked to the spot we saw on the helicopter.

After digging away the sand, we found a trap door.

"Okay, SWAT will enter first, followed by JJ and Liz. There's a possibility other woman are still inside this bunker, they'll be more comfortable when they see a women. Remember stay vigilant, this UnSub is highly dangerous." Hotch said.

SWAT broke the door open and entered the bunker. JJ and I followed and started sweeping the bunker. At some point I got separated from the rest by all the different hallways, so we had to split up. 'How is this possible, something this big was build here without anybody knowing about it.' I thought.

"I heard a noise behind me but before I could react on it, I felt something hard connect with the back of my head and a hand clamp over my mouth. I wasn't unconscious, but my vision was blurry and I could feel somewhat I presumed was blood run down my neck.

He made me walk forward, by pushing a gun to the side of my waist.

"Keep on walking." I heard a taut voice say in my ear. He pushed me forward, but my dizziness made me stumble.

"Open the door." He ordered. "You'll never get out of this." I told him, not complying his orders. "Open the door." He ordered, punctuating each word, by pushing the gun into my side.

I complied by opening the door and he pushed me into the room where five women were held prisoner in cages. 'Where is SWAT for crying out loud.' I thought.

"Come, you'll never get out of this alive. Let us go and maybe I can get a deal for you." I tried.

"NO!" he bellowed and his voice echoed of the walls, they team must of heard it.

"We're going to wait right here, for your team and then you'll be my ticket out of here." He ended in a sing-a-song voice.

"You really think I would let them do that. I'd rather be shot myself then letting a psychopath like you go." I challenged, which wasn't the best idea probably, but hell, I wasn't going to comply just to humour him.

I heard a bang of the door flying open and I saw Morgan and Rossi, pointing a gun towards me.

"Let her go." Morgan ordered.

"Can't do that, mate. She's my ticket out of here. I'm not about to lose that ticket now right." He said in a patronizing voice.

"There's no way out of here, this bunker is surrounded by local and federal agents. One of whom your taking hostage." Rossi tried

"Maybe I'll do something more with her." he said, running his hands all over my body, ending with his hand on the zipper of my trousers. I saw Morgan adjusting his hold on his gun. I tried to connect with his eyes and mouthed: 'shoot.'

By now the room was filled with the team, pointing their gun at us. They all shook their head no.

They wouldn't shoot, not without a clear shot. I decided to let myself fall. In that way the team would get a clear shot. But not without getting him a piece of my own mind. I threw my head back, head-butting him and dropped to the floor, getting a dizzy spell, cause I hit the spot where I was hit earlier. I heard several gunshots going of the moment I fell to the ground.

"Gainsborough, You okay." I heard Reid say as he crouched down next to me.

I sat up and rubbed the back of my head, I pulled it back and saw blood covering my hand.

"Shit, Does your head hurt?" Morgan asked, wrapping his hand around my arm, helping me stand up. "I'm fine, trust me. I need to help those women." I replied to him, while waking to the cages. You could see that they were terrified of the men. I looked down at the dead body, before walking over to the last cage. Trying to convince them to come out.

"Hey, What's your name?" I asked. When she looked over at me confused, I tried in Spanish: "Me puede decir el nombre?"

She looked at me and said: "Mi nombre es María."

"Habla usted Inglés?" I asked.

"A little." She replied. "Okay. These paramedics are here to help you. Will you let them do that?" I asked her softly, slowly walking over to her in the corner, where she sat curled up in the corner.

When she saw that the paramedics came in, she flinched away from them.

"está bien. ellos están aquí para ayudarle a." I said, trying to reassure her that everything would be all right.

"Eso es lo que dijo: que todo estaría bien." She said, I looked behind me and the cages next to the one I stood in. the other women were behaving the same way. Moving away from the people that were trying to help them.

"I can't get through them." JJ said to me, standing in the doorway of the cage.

"Let me try and get through her first. Maybe they'll accept help when they see one of them accepting help." I stated, but it was hard to focus of the pounding in my head and the dizzy spells I got.

"You want me to try and speak to her, you should get that looked at." She said, motioning to the back of her head.

"No it's fine. Maybe you could try with another women." I suggested.

"Lo sé. Pero estos hombres son diferentes. Son muy amables." I tried, trying to convince her that the men wouldn't hurt her.

"Confiar en ellos? Confías en estos hombres?" she asked me.

"Sí. Puedo presentarle a ellos. Prometo que no deja anyhting suceda a usted. Me quedaré contigo." I said to her.

"Te quedas conmigo?" she asked me.

"Siempre vas a ser capaz de verme. Yo solo voy a salir a la calle para que los paramédicos le pueden ayudar." I replied. When I saw her nod, I got up slowly and walked outside of the cage and nodded for the paramedics to go in. I was glad that at least one of the paramedics could speak Spanish. I stumbled when another dizzy spell hit and Morgan grabbed me and helped me stay upright. "Come, let's get out of here and let them check you out." Derek said.

"I promised to stay." I stated.

"Fine, but look. It's working they are all accepting treatment." He replied.

"Yea, you did great. Morgan rides with her, while she gets checked. Nor arguments." Hotch added quickly when he saw I was starting to argue

in the end all the women were loaded on to stretchers and left the bunker. Derek helped me upstairs as well and led me to the next available ambulance but before I could start arguing he said: "Don't even think about it, you're getting checked out, whether you like it or not."

"Fine." I said, getting on the gurney, I felt the paramedic touch the back of my head and hissed. "I think it will need a few stitches. We should probably take a CT as well. It's likely you have a concussion. I heard you have dizzy spells. Anything else?" the paramedic asked me, while her colleague started driving to the hospital

"Some, blurred vision after the blow itself, but I'm fine now." I informed her.

When we got to the hospital I was stitched up and received a CT. I came back to the ER where Morgan was waiting for me.

"The teams packing up at the hotel. JJ's packing your stuff. We'll ride to the airport from here. So what did the doctor say." He informed me.

"Okay. Nothing yet. Said he would inform me when I got back to the ER." I filled him in.

The doctor arrived just then and said:" Do you mind if he stays while I fill you in." he asked. "No, it's fine." I replied.

"Okay, you've got 8 stiches and a mild concussion. So no driving for at least a week and rest as much as possible. You can take some ibuprofen for the pain. You should go and see your local practitioner for a check up in two weeks, normally I would keep you over night but I can imagine you want to go with your team, so I suggest you stay with a family member; but you're free to go." He informed us and walked away.

"Okay, love. Let's go." He said, helping me to the car and driving off to the airport. "Guess that date will have to wait now." He stated.

"I guess it does." I replied.

When we arrived at the airport the team had already loaded our stuff and were ready for takeoff. I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

I woke up, by Morgan shaking me awake. "Liz, I'll bring you to your place. You aren't supposed to drive."

"Thanks." I said, getting off the plane in a sleepy state.

 ** _So this is the first chapter. I hope you like it, so let me know what you think and if you want me to continue this story._**


	2. Chapter 2

I got out of the private jet and walked towards the parking lot of the FBI building. Morgan ran up to me and stopped beside me. "Your head feel alright? He asked as I rubbed the side of my head.

"Yea, just hurting a little. " I confessed. "You can ride with me. I'll bring you home."

I He asked. "Morgan. It's not that I don't appreciate what you're doing. But I don't want to be a burden. I don't know where you live so. As far as I know you could love on the other side of this town." I said, not wanting him to drive to one side of Washington, for him to return home on the other side.

"I live in Alexandria, just outside of Washington. All of us do." He replied.

"Well in that case I'm happy to take a ride with you." I replied, smiling.

"So where in Alexandria?" he asked. "Old town. Duke Street. Corner of Alfred Street and Duke Street." I told him. "You live on Duke Street?" he asked.

"Yea. Why?" I asked. "I live there, not for from you. On Washington Street" He said.

"Is anybody else riding with us?" I asked him.

"No, JJ is riding with Reid." he informed me, while we walked to the parking lot. "How does my car get home?" I asked him while I passed my Range Rover.

"That's your car?" he said, astonished. "Yea. British remember." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"It'll be fine. If you want I can bring it over to your place after work tomorrow. You 'll be staying home for the next week or so.," he suggested. "Hoera." I said sarcastically. "Well at least I can work a little bit on the house, unpack, and assemble the rest of the furniture." I told mostly myself.

"you haven 't assembled anything of your furniture? "he asked. "I came to work straight from the airport. I asked the people who delivered it to assemble the basic things, but I don't think that all of my stuff will be assembled. I also need to get a couple of other things and maybe paint a room or two." I rambled on. "I'm rambling right?" I asked him, turning my head to him.

"A little. Hey, if you want I could always help you." He suggested.

"I appreciate your help and eagerness to help. But I'll manage, I've got a couple of days off." I tried to decline his offer in a friendly manner.

"Hey, I own three houses that I'm renovating, so it would just be another project. And you can't be alone. I'm assuming you haven't got any family here like the doctor recommended. It'll be a win-win situation." He tried, opening his trunk and put his go-bag inside of it, I put mine next to his.

"Fine, I give up. But I'm thinking that you should stop somewhere along the way. I think we need some food and booze, or soda in my place." I chuckled.

"agreed." He replied, starting the engine and leaving the parking lot. "So, when did your stuff get here and who oversaw the moving. I mean you didn't let a stranger do that right? "he inquired.

"Of course not. Well maybe a little. One of my sister's friends is working here in Washington. I asked her if she was willing to be at my place when my stuff arrived. So she was at my place when they delivered my stuff from London. The people who brought it home were strangers." I explained.

"What does your sister do? How old is she?"

"She works at the Clifford law firm in London. She's 20 months younger than I. so turning 28 in December." I informed him. "She's trying to move here as well, but hasn't had any success yet." I added as an afterthought.

"Isn't Clifford one of the biggest law firm's in Britain?" He asked.

"Yea, it is. She's doing good. We've been able to change our life a lot." I said mostly to myself as I look through the window as we rushed down the I-95.

"How so?" he inquired.

"We didn't have much as kids, we were mostly raised by our grandparents. We were and still very great full for they have done for us. My sister and I we now provide for them. They aren't happy about the fact that I moved here, neither about sister moving here. But we both hope that we can convince them to move here to the US." I informed him.

"so you grew up in London?" he asked. "No, we lived in Berkshire. West of London on a big farm." I replied.

"Did you live there, when you worked for Mi5?" he asked. "No, I lived in Kensington, near Hyde park." I replied.

"Won't you miss it, being in London?" he asked. "Of course, but it's a new chapter I my life. The move was something I had to do." I replied.

"Any preference for food?" he asked, driving into Alexandria. "I don't, you tell me which one is closest. Maybe stop at a store, I'll cook something. Cause I don't think you're the type who eats a lots of home cooked meal." I suggested.

He stopped in a local store near my house and stayed in the car, while I did some shopping as fast as possible and hoped back into the car. We drove to my house and Morgan parked in the space in front of my garage.

"Nice house, Gainsborough." He stated as he got out and stared at my house. "Thanks." I replied, getting my key out of my handbag before I took the groceries and walked up to my front door. I opened the door and went into the house for the first time. I knew the layout a little by the plan Joyce my sister's friend had made.

"Thanks Morgan, you can put the bag here, down at the stairs."

I switched on the light and sighed and huffed when I saw all the boxes, scattered around the living room and hallway. Three matrasses stood next to the stairs.

I saw that all my furniture in sight was still wrapped in plastic or carton. "Great." I said sarcastically.

"I'll help you." Morgan said. "I can't thank you enough Morgan. But I can ask you why your doing this?" I asked him wanting to know the reasons behind his actions. I had always been scared of man, I always doubted them, because of my past.

"You're my colleague, my partner and I'd like to think my friend. Right now you're a stranger in this city and know next to nobody. I want you to know that you have friends here, friends help each other. This team is a family, the others had other places to be, they didn't know you hadn't settled in, if they did. They would be here helping you as well. And by the way I'd rather help you, instead of you spending you're money on someone you don't know." He defended himself, I got the feeling.

"Thanks Morgan. I really appreciate this." I said. "And secondly, you should be resting not renovating." He added.

"Morgan, believe it or not. I'm used to a lot more than this, believe me." I told him. "Okay, if you say so. But the moment you start feeling unwell. You tell me. Deal?" he asked.

"Deal." I replied. "So what needs the be done?" he asked, walking between the boxes looking around. "It's only morning so we could do some stuff and be done by the evening, with a lot of stuff.

"Maybe paint some stuff. But I want to do that later, get a feeling for the house first. For now, I just want to get settled. But first let me make us some breakfast, if I can find the pottery." I said.

 ** _Morgan POV_**

I heard her mutter something under her breath, while walking towards the kitchen I presumed. This really was a great place. As a profiler I knew I could get to know her a lot better by helping her unpack by seeing her style in furniture and other stuff. I heard several clashes and rushed to the kitchen and saw all sorts of pottery on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Well, I wanted to unpack this box, so I could make some eggs. Damn Box." She basically screamed at the box and kicked it away and I just laughed at her antics.

I helped her pick them all up and put them in the drawer that was opened. "I just need to make a call, would it be okay if I went outside here." I asked her, looking at her backyard. With an idea popping into my head.

"Sure." She said "The key should be on the door."

I walked outside, and looked back into the house, seeing her pace from one side to the other. I just shook my head with a smile on my face. I was going to show her the family the BAU team was so first I called Garcia. "Hey Baby girl. You've got something planned for today?"

"No, My hot chocolate sweetness. What do you need my help for?" she asked me.

"I'm at Liz place. She hasn't settled in at all she came to the office straight from London. I even think this is the first time she has seen the place in real life. Would you be able to swing by and help us out? I'm going to ask the rest of the as well." I informed her.

"Sure, just let me get changed and I'm on my way. But shouldn't she be resting? Anyway. You've got a weak spot for her don't you Hotness?" she asked me, 'damn that women know me to good for my own good.' I thought.

"Yes, I do. Can you blame me?" I retorted. "No, I did some background checks on her just to know that my sweetness is protected and she is a match for you Hotness. The files of the Mi5 were mostly blacked out but from what I read she's great." She rambled on. "Okay, babe." I replied, shaking my head.

"Where do I need to be?" she asked me. "on the corner of Duke Street and Alfred Street" I replied. "I'll see you soon. Baby girl" I ended the call

next I called JJ with the same message and the reply she would bring lunch and inform Reid and Hotch so that left me with Rossi.

When my phone call with Rossi ended I entered the kitchen again. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to eat standing up. I don't know where the two chairs are for here or anything else for that matter." She rambled on.

'It's okay. Don't worry." I replied, starting my breakfast. "God your British people really know how to make meals." I said, looking at my plate. It was a typical British breakfast, but thankfully healthier with: eggs, bacon, beans

"Old habit, I guess." She shrugged.

By the time we finished, we heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" she said, walking towards the front door.

"What are you guys doing here?" I heard her say and I walked to the front door and saw: Garcia and Rossi standing there.

"Well, we got a call from somebody, telling us you needed some help getting settled in." Rossi said.

"Come in. it's pouring." She said, looking at the downpour outside.

"Nice place, girl." Garcia said. "So when's the housewarming party?" she added, quickly.

"I have no idea, yet?" Liz replied. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Rossi asked, taking of his jacket. "I'm used to more than this, I'll be fine." She replied.

Next to arrive were Reid and Hotch. Asking and saying the same things. The man got started with unpacking her couch, assembling furniture, while Liz and Garcia where talking in the kitchen, unpacking kitchen supplies.

A little bit later JJ arrived, with the food. "JJ, you shouldn't have done that. I could easily have walked to the store." I heard her say from the living room. She packed the groceries away.

I heard her suggest that they should go with her in checking out the rest of her place. I saw them heading up the stairs before I was pulled out of my daydream by Rossi saying: "Man, you've got it bad. You've got some dribble running out of your mouth."

"Oh shut it." I replied, continuing on the closet I was working on with Hotch.

"Morgan, I think you should do this." I hear Reid say. With laps in his hands. "I would but I don't know where they have to go." I said.

"Liz. Could you come down for a second." Rossi yelled upstairs.

"Coming." She replied, seconds later she came down the stairs.

"Where should these go?" Reid asked her.

"Let me see." She replied, walking over to him. She looked through them all and started separating them and telling where they should go.

"Okay Morgan, you heard her." Reid said. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate you guys doing this." She said for probably the umpteenth time.

"What are you guys doing upstairs." Hotch asked.

"Were hanging my clothes up and in the closet. "she said. "Well, maybe you should let Morgan help with your underwear." Reid said with a devious smirk on his face. I swear I was going to punch that kid today.

I shot him a glare and his smirk only grew, but I guess liv knew what he was on to and replied with an even more devious smile:" Well, maybe you should send him up in a second and I will, because I don't think you could handle seeing the knickers inside of that box."

She turned around and walked back up the stairs. I couldn't help but laugh on the look on Reid's face. She got him back good. Soon Rossi and Hotch joined in and Reid got as red as a tomato.

When I finished hanging the lamps downstairs, I saw it was already 1 in the afternoon. I walked up the stairs and followed the sound of the ladies' voices. I entered what I presumed was the master bedroom and saw them sitting on a half assembled bed, with only the frame and riffle. " what are you ladies doing?" I asked.

"making a bed." JJ replied. "Yea I can see that and why isn't there a matrass?" I asked. "She's downstairs, we can't get them upstairs without some strong manpower from my Sweet Hotness." Garcia said.

"well, I'll help you guys after lunch." I replied. "Come on ladies, we should eat first." I added. I could see they had already assembled a dresses and nightstands.

I saw the shocked face on Liz's face when she came downstairs. The closet and other furniture was almost completely assembled. "Thank guys." She said.

We sat down at her dining table which could fit us all easily. A cell went off and Liz got up and walked to the kitchen where her phone was.

"Hey sis. How's London?" she said, coming back to the dining room.

"Yea, that's great. How's gramp and grams?" she asked, we could only hear the one side of the conversation, but you could see the smile on her face that she was happy.

"No, I haven't heard of him yet. Have you?" she asked

"No, the moment he starts harassing you guys, you let me know. William has no business with you guys anymore." She stated and I saw the team raise their eyebrows by the statement.

"No. Vic." She said in an angry tone. "Yes, I know, that tosser can go to hell." She said in the same tone.

"Look, Victoria. You're a lawyer for crying out loud, if he harasses you or gram and gramps one more time. You sue his slimmy git to the moon and back. He's gotten an RO once already, nothing's bothering you to do it a second time." She replied angry, she shot us a apologizing glance.

"Look Victoria, don't make me come back to London to chase and shoot the guy. Tell him that he should stay in Sheepscombe where he belongs." She said. "Look I've got to go, I'll call you later this week." She said.

"Sorry about that. My sister may be a lawyer but she's a wuss when it comes to it." She told us all.

"Anything, we can help you with." Hotch asked her and I could hear the concerned tone in his voice.

"No you guys are already doing enough by helping me here." she replied.

"He's an ex-boyfriend who can't get over the fact it's over. He's narcissist who can hide it very well. I ended it the moment I saw the real him. He's convinced he can reconcile, but everybody in London knows. Once I've made up my mind, I don't change it." She explained, when she saw our concerned looks "My sister now tells he's harassing her at my old place." She added.

"Well, if there's anything we can do. Let us know." Hotch said. "It's fine, I'll contact one of contacts at Mi5 or Scotland yard." She replied.

"Well, why don't you do it now. That way they can do something about it now. Was he a colleague, they can do something about it, whether you still work there or not and even if he isn't." Rossi informed her.

"He isn't a colleague. He's a curator at the British Museum. I'll call now." She explained, picking up her phone.

"Hey James. How is it?" she asked.

"Good, great even. I'm with my team now. But that's not the reason I'm calling. You remember William Hitchley?" she said.

"Yea, he is, my sister at least. Could you or George look into it for me. You know he's a narcissistic son of a bitch. One who doesn't give up." She said in a dangerous tone.

"Just, don't make me come back. He'll regret it." She said in a threatening tone.

"Yea, I do. Why? Don't tell me you've got another copycat." She said, in a matter of fact.

She laughed out loud at something the other person said and said: "Well, you know that place is haunted. Now I'm definitely happy I'm not in London anymore. You already made me spend a night at The Tower because you thought our UnSub was hidden somewhere." She replied.

We all were surprised about her confession and I knew we would make her tell the story.

"well you know what they say. The ghosts of those who were executed are coming back to haunt you." She said in a creep voice. "Well, Let me look into it, when my book are unpacked and I'll let you know. I'll talk to you later. And thanks for looking into William." She said, before ending the call.

"What is this story of you and the Tower. Is it the Tower of London you are talking about?" Reid asked.

"Yea, it is." She said, shrugging it off.

"Well, tell the story." JJ said. "No, I don't want to hear." Garcia said, covering her ears and we all laughed at her.

"okay then. I think it was last year. We were following this guy who saw himself as the beheader of the tower. Above every victim there was this message. How should I explain this? "Okay. It is said that the Tower is haunted, many ghosts spoke around the tower. Some have said they saw them. With every ghosts there's a story. Above every victim there was this quote that always led to the Towers ghost. When we finally found him, he went into the tunnels of London, there are many of those. He took a secret passage way into the Tower of London." She told us.

"That must of have been creepy as hell." Reid said and we all agreed.

"It was, most of them are underground rivers and stuff like that so there's this sort of chilly breeze. But before we could enter the Tower of London at night, we needed consent of The Chief Warden, but that wasn't enough, because it's still an official residence of The Queen herself. So they needed confirmation of the Queen herself. You can imagine it's nearly three o'clock in the morning and they are waking up The Queen to ask permission to enter one of her residences. When we got it, only a few people were allowed in it." She said. I couldn't help but feel intrigued by the story I looked around the table and saw that everybody was leaning forward, wanting to hear the story, even Garcia was.

"Meaning?" Rossi said.

"Only my team could go in. a team of four people. No FFU, MOD." She said, but got interrupted by Hotch. "What are those?"

"FFU is basically the US's SWAT-team. They are called Force Firearms Unit. The MOD is Ministry of Defense Police, basically a part of the army, with the biggest guns." She explained and we all nodded.

"Well, studying history, I know the reputation that building has so we entered the tunnel and entered the Tower. I had Goosebumps all over my body. My partner and I started sweeping one side of the building, while the George and Philip went to the other side. The longer we were there the jumpier I got. Every sound, every crack made us all jump. At one point we thought we could see the ghosts ourselves. We were about to give up when, we heard chains rattling. Well that got our attention, I think we all could have used a diaper of some sort at that moment. We went down to the dungeons. The genius had looked himself in a century old prison in order to hide from us. Neither one of us could open the door, so we had to wait until the Tower opened and somebody could forcefully open the door. I was the only women in that team, those chickens were to scared to stay for 2 hours until opening hours. So I sat two hours long, waiting in front of that prison, until they came. I swear I could of killed them." She ended the story.

Everybody chuckled at the end. "I wouldn't have wanted to be in your place." JJ said.

"Neither was I, but I suck it up and dealt with it." She replied. "Don't worry I got them back a month later." She laughed.

"How so?" I asked.

"A month later, we had to go to Edinburgh. There are underground tunnels there, well it's rather a town. But in Britain generally they have a lot of underground towns and cities, we had a lot of cases like that. Anyway we all got separated, it's so big none of us were able to hear each other. I caught the guy hiding in a mass grave, arrested him and brought him above ground and delivered the guy to the local police. After that I went back inside and made them scared by making all kinds of noises. After an hour I got back upstairs and waited for them to come out, when they finally did. They were scared to death and James my partner said:' I'm not going back in there. I don't care if that son of bitch is still in there. I don't care. Just lock the door, throw away the keys and let him die in there. There are ghosts in there I swear.' I swear, I was almost peeing my pants of laughter in that moment. So I got them back good

the entire table was lost in laughter by the story. I knew if I messed with this women, I would unleash a dragon. She had some mystery surrounding her. I saw it as profiler. There was something about her I couldn't explain, there was this hidden side to her.

"Remind me, to never piss you off." Rossi said. And everybody agreed.

After that tale, we kept on working, until all the furniture in the house was assembled, everything was in place. I looked around her living room and saw the British touches around the room. I opened one of the final boxes and saw a small black box. I picked it up and opened it.

I gasped to what I saw inside. It was a medal of some sort with a metal star underneath. "Rossi." I said. He walked over to me and showed him the medal. "Where did you get that?" he asked. "It was in one of these boxes. What is it?" I asked.

"I believe it is a Dames Commander of the order of the British empire." Rossi replied. "It's basically a knighthood in Britain, very few people receive one of those." He added.

"What is that?" Hotch and Reid said, walking over to us.

"It's a knighthood." Rossi said.

"You've got a knighthood." Reid stated, when he saw Liz coming down the stairs.

 **Okay so this is the next chapter. I hope you like. Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly i want to thank Guest who's been reviewing the story. So thank you. and this is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

"Yes, it is. I received it after the tunnel." I told them. I knew I shouldn't lie to profilers but I wasn't ready to share that story yet. If they knew I was lying they didn't show it. Guess a couple of months undercover helped after all.

"You guys want to stay for dinner? Or not. I could cook something or I could order something." I asked them. "Sure, but you don't have to cook, what about Chinese?" JJ suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll order something. JJ why don't you invite your husband and your kids?" I suggested. "Sure, I'll give them a call." She said, walking outside, while Derek gave me the number to a local Chinese.

I called them and ordered it. "It should be here in 20 minutes." I informed them. "Will is on his way here." JJ said, when she came back inside.

When Will arrived with the kids, the Chinese had already been delivered. JJ's children were so cute. "Can I hold him?" I asked her, nodding to her smallest child.

"Of course. You can." She said. I sat down on the chair and took him in my arms. "Oh my god. You're such a beautiful baby, Yes you are." I cooed to the baby, who wriggling in my arms.

"You're a natural." JJ said to me. "No, god no. I would and am horrible with kids, ask my younger siblings." I stated.

"No, you are great with them, you'll be a great mom one day. I can tell, call it instincts." She argued. "fine if you say so. If you ever need a babysit, you know where to find me." I told will and JJ.

"I'll remember that. " Will said. "I'll put him in his car seat, while we're eating." JJ said, getting up.

"if it's fine with you, I'll hold him while we eat. You'd rather be with grown-ups right. How else can you grow up." I said to the baby, wiggling in my arms. "How old is he anyway? What's his name?" I asked. "He's 6 months now, he's name is phoenix."

I just nodded and looked at the little boy between JJ and Will "And who are you, little man?" I asked him. I saw JJ nudge him before he replied: "I'm Henry, Ma'am."

"No need to call me Ma'am, it makes me feel old. You can call me Liz" I whispered the last bit, making it our secret and he just nodded enthusiastically.

In the end we all had a great time. They left my house around midnight, leaving me alone for the first time, since I came to America.

The next couple of day were boring. The team had a new case, meaning they had to fly to Seattle. I had read through a couple of new books I had delivered at my house. I had to stay home for five days so, I was bored out of my mind when the fourth day arrived.

I had just put on the British Tv-show Sherlock. One of my favourites, one of the few I actually watched and wasn't bullshit. I had filled a glass of wine, lit the room with candles, but before I could push the play button I heard a knock on the door. 'Really now.' I said to myself, walking to the door and opening it.

I was met by the image of Derek Morgan. "You're back?" I asked him.

"Yea, we caught the unsub this morning, rescued the two last victims." He informed. "That's good. I'm happy to hear that." I told him.

"Yea so am I." Derek said, I saw he was beat, bone tired. "Come in. Did you come here straight from Seattle?" I asked, walking in the living room. I saw him pull out his jacket and hang it over the back of the chair. "Yes, I did. I know you were alone, so I wanted to check on you. You excited to come back tomorrow?" he asked me.

"Hell yes. I think I have read a dozen books and seen more movies then I ever had." I told him.

"Have you eaten anything. I have some food left from this evening I could heat for you." I suggested. "Sure, if it isn't a bother." He replied.

"I wouldn't ask if it was a bother. You'd like a glass of wine? Or something else?" I asked, from the kitchen. Heating the food in the microwave. "I'll drink with you." He said. I knew he was talking to the bottle of wine on the coffee table.

"You a fan of Sherlock?" I heard him ask. "Yes, huge fan. From both books and tv-show. I have to keep my British roots right." I replied.

I got the cutlery and and brought his food to the coffee table. "You want to sit at this table?" I asked, pointing to the coffee table. "yea, I'd like that. You want me to start the Movie?" he asked.

"sure, I'm just going to get you a wine glass." I said, walking back to the kitchen. When I came back to the living room I poured him a glass of wine and placed it in front of him. "You know you could sit on the couch you know." I stated.

"I know. I just want to eat here. I wouldn't want to stain your new couch now, would I?" he replied. I just shook my head and watched the TV. "It's really good, the food I mean. But I guess this show isn't bad neither. I'm kind of getting a week spot for the British accent." He said to me.

I bit my lip and asked him: "Really?"

"Yea, I've got this new partner at work and she has this really cute, but hot accent at the same time. It makes me a bit week at the knees, when I hear it." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

God those eyes and smile would be the end of me. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"Well, maybe you should do that." I said to him, with a grin on my face. "God, I should come over more. You're a great cook." He said, leaning back against the couch, so his head was resting against my crossed legs. "Thanks." I said.

"Rough couple of days?" I asked him. "unfortunately yes, but when is it not." He said, with a tired voice. "you're right. It's never easy, but I always try to see the good in people. If I don't I'll be crazy. I don't know how it is in the FBI or with the BAU. But in the Mi5, you didn't talk about your feelings. My team and I were close, but we never talked about it. So I read, watch movies. It's my escape of reality. I become a part of another life, another story. I don't have to think about the horrors I see everyday. Maybe you should try it. But know that I'm here if you want to talk about it. That was always something that bothered me in the bureau." I explained to him. Laying my hands on his shoulders, softly massaging them.

"God, that feels great, your hands are magical." He said. "Maybe I've been to Hogwarts instead of secondary school." I joked, I heard him laugh and it made me smile.

"So do you guys always share bedrooms while working on a case?" I asked him. "Fifty- Fifty. When we do share, we sort of have a schedule. You never sleep with the same person twice in one row. It helps with the snorers like Rossi. Or bed stealing people like Reid." He said and I laughed. "I'll have to keep that in mind. To bring some earplugs." I said to him.

"Can I ride with you to work tomorrow? My car's still at Quantico." I asked him. "Of course. I'll send a text when I leave my place. Somewhere in between watching the TV, Derek had crawled on the couch and had fell asleep on my shoulder. When the TV-show was done. I tried to wake up Derek. "Derek, wake up. You can use one of the spare rooms." I said, softly shaking his shoulder.

After a second try I managed to wake him up. I showed him the bedroom and brought him some towels, for if he wanted to shower. "I'll make breakfast at 6.30. sounds good?" I asked him. "Sure." He said.

I closed the door and went to my own bed.

The next morning, I woke up at 6, dressed for work and went downstairs to cook some breakfast. Morgan came down at 6.45. we ate together in a comfortable silence, before Derek asked me: "Would you mind if I stopped over at my place first? I want to grab a change of clothes." He asked. "sure, I don't mind. You want some tea or coffee in a travel mug?" I asked him.

"I'll get some at the office." He said, while I filled mine with tea. We left my place, drove around the corner to his place. I stayed in the car, while he changed. He was gone for 5 minutes. We drove to the office. We talked, we joked, we laughed on our way to the office.

We went up to the ninth floor and walked to our desks, across from each other, when JJ ran in the bullpen and said to meet in the conference room in five. "Are we late?" I asked Derek.

"No, we're 20 minutes early. It must be really urgent for JJ to behave this way." He replied.

we walked in the conference room and sat down quickly. Our tablets in front of us. The rest of the team came in, ushered in by JJ.

"Michael Hanson, 7-year-old boy went missing went missing this morning in San Francisco. He was abducted in front of his school by a dark van, no plates, nothing to be identified with. Last week they found the bodies of two young boys, buried outside of San Francisco. Time's running out." JJ informed us. Such a small, beautiful boy, it reminded me a little of Henry, so I couldn't imagine what JJ must be thinking if I already thought about her son.

"Okay, we can debate on the plane, wheels up in 20." Hotch ordered and got up.

I waited until everybody was gone except for JJ. "Hey, you okay?" I asked, squeezing her shoulder. "Yea, it just reminds me of.." she said and I ended her sentence with "Henry."

"Yea, he looks a lot like the little boy." JJ said. "I know, let's get him back okay." I encouraged her. "Let's make the monster pay." I added.

We walked to our desk, getting our handbags before walking to the locker-room, gathered our go- bags and started walking to the airstrip on the FBI base.

The guys were already waiting on us. "Let's go, alright." Rossi said, walking on the jet.

I sat on the couch, next to JJ while we started to debate this case. "So, do the local police think these cases are somehow related." Reid asked. "No, at this moment they see it as two different cases." JJ replied.

"what makes them say that?" I asked. "I don't know, they just said that they see them as two separated cases." JJ replied.

"I think we should consider it anyway." I told them and they all agreed.

"So the family is a model family. The father's a successful lawyer, the women worked until she gave birth to their son. The boy is a model student." Reid started telling the family status.

"He's a DA lawyer, he defends the victims, I don't think we could rule out a revenge abduction from a prosecuted convict." I said, more to myself then anybody else.

"Okay, JJ and Liz, you guys interview the parents. Rossi and Morgan you guys go to the crime scene, talk to his teacher, classmates while you're at the school. Reid and I will go to the office and set up the office." Hotch ordered us.

5 hours had already passed when we arrived at San Francisco. Morgan and Rossi got in their SUV, the rest of us all got in the other SUV and drove off to our designated locations. When we arrived at the police station we were led to the room the parents were sat in. "You want me to take the lead?" I asked JJ. "Please." I just nodded, before entering the room.

"Mr and Mrs Hanson. I'm SSA Gainsborough, this is SSA Jarreau, we're with the FBI. Could we ask you a few questions?" I asked them, shaking their hands.

"Yes. What questions do you have?" Mr Hanson asked.

"The days before your son disappeared was there any unusual. Did you get the feeling you were being followed or watched?" I asked them.

"No, not at all. Everything seemed to be going like usual." Mr Hanson replied. "You're a lawyer, is it possible that somebody has a vendetta against you? Somebody that would like to hurt you through your son?" I asked him.

"I'm a defence lawyer, of course I have enemies, but I never thought they would come back to haunt me." He said.

"I'm not saying it is. I'm just suggesting we should consider that possibility." I told them.

"Did Michael tell you something seemed off. Did he get the feeling he was being followed or watched?" I asked them.

"No, he knew not to talk to strangers. he always came home straight after school." His father said, rambling off her thoughts.

"Please just bring back my son. That's all I want. Promise me you'll get him back to me." His mother asked me.

" Ma'am with all due respect. I can't promise that, I wish I could but I can't. we may not like it, but we have to consider the possibility that we may not find him alive." I said to her. I wasn't going to lie to them and give them false hope. I had done that once, not a second time.

The mother burst out in tears, JJ looked a bit pissed at me, but his father although he was crying said: "I appreciate your honesty, agent Gainsborough. Thank you." I just nodded and left the room with JJ right behind me. I walked into the room where Hotch and Reid sat.

"Anything?" Hotch asked. But before I could reply JJ stormed in after me and basically yelled: "Who gives you the right to take away their only hope. That's the only thing that they have right now."

"What happened?" Hotch asked, coming between the two of us. " she told them that she couldn't promise to bring him back to them, that they should consider the possibility of not finding him alive." She said to Hotch.

"Is that true?" Hotch asked. Now I was really getting pissed, I had done what I believed was right and I didn't want to justify that decision.

"Yes, I did. I won't promise them to bring him back alive. I can't. I did that once and I regretted it afterwards. I won't make empty promises. Do you need me here? If not, I would like to go in the field." I said in an authority voice.

"Head over to the school. Maybe you could help Ross and Morgan." Hotch said

I arrived at the school, with a local detective and saw that Morgan and Rossi were still standing outside. I walked over to them. "Detective, this is SSA Gainsborough. Liz this is Detective Moore " Derek introduced us. We shook hands before they led me a bit away.

"we're going to interview the parents of the children soon, Maybe you could help us." Morgan said.

"I heard what happened at the office. You want to tell us what happened?" Rossi said.

" JJ and I had a falling out. She didn't agree with something I said to the parents. I stood and still stand by that choice. I won't lie to the parents and I won't justify my actions if that's what you want." I said, walking to the detective, he led me to a room the parents of the other children would be coming.

Two hours later, most of the parents that had seen the abduction had been interviewed between the three of us.

I walked in the hallway where Morgan and Rossi were waiting on me. I shook the parents hands I had talked to and walked to them. I took a deep breath and said: "Guys, I want to apologize for my behaviour. I didn't mean to lash out like that."

"It's okay. You probably have your reason to have said to the parents. The boy reminds JJ of her son. Ignore her for now." Rossi said to me.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I've got nothing her. They all saw a black van with tinted windows, no plate. They saw somebody pull Michael in the van from the space underneath it. These guys might be fools to do this here, but they are smart." I informed them.

"Yea, I know. They told us the same thing. Has Garcia been able to see anything on the traffic cams?" Rossi asked.

"I'll call her now." Morgan said, taking out his phone. "Hey babygirl, have you been able to lift anything of the traffic cams?" he said and I felt a stab of jealousy with his endearment name for Garcia.

He walked a little distance away. "you know you did the right thing right? With the parents, I understand why you did it." Rossi said to me. I just nodded at him "Thanks Ross. I really appreciate that." I said to him. "So are you settling in?" he asked.

"Yea, I am. It'll take me some time to get used to living in London, but it's something I have to accept now." I told him.

"Good, if you need anything, I'm here." Rossi said, "thanks, I appreciate that." I said.

Morgan came back and updated us: "Garcia says that there aren't any cameras at the school, but there are one 2 blocks away. She couldn't get a clear image of the driver so, nothing there."

"damn it. Has she started with the possible suspect when it comes to the father. Ex-cons must have been released and hold a crutch against him, for putting him away." I asked them.

"Garcia was looking into it." Morgan replied. "We should probably head back to the office." He added. We walked out of the school and walked to the SUV. We were half-way there when a call came in: "Guys, are you on your way to the office?" Hotch asked.

"Yea, were half-way there." Morgan replied. "Yea, could you drive to the parent's house, see what you find." Hotch suggested. "Okay, we'll head over." Morgan said, turning the car.

"I don't have a good feeling about this case. We've got nothing to go on, no leads, no ransom demands." I said to Rossi and Morgan in the front seats.

"I hate to say it, but I think you might be right." Rossi replied.

"Let's hope we can find something at the house." Morgan said. "Let's hope. "I said, gazing through the window.

We arrived at the house and got in. I saw that the parents had come here. "Mr and Mrs Hanson, let me introduce you to SSA Morgan and SSA Rossi." I introduced them.

"Mr and Mrs Hanson, would it be alright if we looked through the house. It might give us something." I asked them.

"I already told you, there's nothing out of the ordinary here." The wife yelled at me. "Ma'am you might have missed something, we're only trying to help you and find your son." I said

"Sure, his bedroom's upstairs, second door on your left." The father said at least one was cooperating. "Thank you." I said, going up the stairs.

I started searching the room. Looking through his schoolbooks. "The mothers not a big fan of yours, apparently." Morgan said, coming in the room and sitting on the bed. I turned around sitting on the office chair.

"apparently not, but the feeling is mutual. The first time I spoke to them, the father was the one willingly participating in the conversation, he replied to my questions, the mother didn't participate at all. Only asking me to bring back her son. It might be her way of dealing with the situation. But at least the father is willing to help us." I told him.

"Yea, maybe your right. So what have you looked at so far." He asked me. "I'm just looking through his schoolbooks and desk. Might find something in here, although I doubt that. This room is to clean to be a boys room. Not a toy out of place. Nothing." I said to Derek.

"Maybe, he's just a clean boy, they might have a housecleaner who cleans his room." Derek suggested. "Morgan even then, when was your room this clean as a little boy. My gran cleaned my brothers room everyday, even then there was something. This just feels to clean." I said, sitting on the ground and looking through his desk.

"yea. I'll check his closet." Morgan said. Rossi came up a little later and informed us that hadn't found anything. "No luck here either." Morgan said.

"What are we going to base our profile on. We don't have anything?" I said.

"your right, this case, we've got nothing. Have they any leads on the van?" Rossi asked. "We'll go to the office, see what we can do there." Morgan said.

20 minutes later we arrived at the office. "Anything?" Morgan asked, entering the office.

"JJ did a press conference, a tip line has been set up and the description and picture of the van have been released. But so far no leads have come up." Hotch said.

"What about the 2 bodies they found?" I asked, but before Hotch could reply, JJ ran into the room we were using and said: " a child's body has been found on Pacifica State beach. Not far from the previous dumpsite"

"Okay, Morgan, Liz. Head over there. JJ, Rossi go to the previous dump site, these cases must be related." Hotch said.

"I really hope it isn't the body of the boy. But no other children have been reported missing." I said to Morgan as we rushed to the crime scene.

We got out of the car and walked to the covered body. "Is it him?" Morgan asked.

"No, it's another boy. The body hasn't been here long." The detective said. "What makes you say that?" I asked him. "The young couple that found him, had passed here not a half an hour before that. They were doing it, in the bushes." Detective said, with a grin. Morgan and I looked at each other with grin.

"Morgan, why don't you go interview them." I said to him with a smug grin. "Why don't you join me?" he asked. "Well, somebodies has got see the body." I replied. "We've got the body covered. The ME is on his way." The detective said. "Damn it." I said.

"You'd rather look at a dead kid, than interview a horny couple." Derek said to me, I tilted my head and shook my head. "Well, from what I've heard they won't be that horny anymore." I replied and Morgan laughed, the surrounding people looked at us strangely. We just shook it off and Morgan said: "If we can't laugh anymore, I don't know if we can handle these cases anymore."

"I know." I said, walking to the couple.

"Hello, I'm SSA Morgan, this is SSA Gainsborough. Were with the FBI. Can we ask you some questions?" Morgan said.

"Sure, anything we can do to help." The boy replied.

"when you walked down the beach the first time did you notice something. Somebody walking on the beach, the feeling you were being watched?" I asked.

"No, I wasn't really focussing on my surrounding, I had other things on my mind." The boy replied, I shared a glance with Morgan and I could see he was trying not to laugh.

"I think I saw a black van, when we walking here. I thought I could see somebody sitting inside, but I left it alone. I thought he was waiting on somebody." The girl said. Finally we had something to go on. "Could you describe him, good enough for a sketch artist?" I asked her.

"Yea, it think so." She replied. "Just, follow us to the office. You'll be able to meet a sketch artist there." Morgan said, before walking away, calling somebody.

"The van was gone when you came back?" I asked them. "I don't know, we never got that far when we saw the body. We called you and waited, like they told us to do." the women said.

I tried remembering if I had seen a black van. "Just wait here, I have to speak with me partner." I said to them, walking to Morgan.

"They'll have a sketch artist at the office, when we get there." He said to me. "Good, Morgan do you remember seeing a black van, when we drove here." I asked him.

"not that I can remember, a lot of cars are parked on that parking lot now." He said. "Would it be possible that they are still her watching?" I asked him. "If they get off on the grief and or attention, there's a big chance." He replied.

"I'll ask the detective to start photographing the crowd, we've got." I said to him. I walked over to the detective and said to him: "Would it be possible for you to photograph the crowd. We are thinking one of the unsubs might be here." He said he would let his officers take the pictures. "Maybe, let them write down the plates of the cars." I said to him.

I walked over to the car and got in. "I told them to write down the plates as well, we might as well let Garcia check them out, see if there are any child molesters. The previous two bodies had been molested so. I highly doubt these cases aren't related." I said to Morgan.

"Neither do I, there are to many coincidences for that." Morgan said. When we got to the office it was already 8.30 p.m.

"This is what the girl thinks the UnSub looks like." I said, entering the office we occupied after spending another hour with the couple and sketch artist. "I did a cognitive interview, the girl said that she remembered seeing a plate with a B and a 9 on it. But at least it's something." I said, taking a glass and filling it with water.

I sat down next to Reid and took my IPad to see the updated files. 'Garcia was really a blessing for this team. This program signalled what had been updated and not read. That made it so much easier to not reread everything.

"We should start with a preliminary profile, at least now we know that the cases are related, the dead boy we found has been identified as a missing child from San Diego. So what do we know?" Hotch said.

"They are well organised, you don't abduct a kid like that in front of school and hundreds of eyes on you, they are experienced. They have a lot of experience to pull a stunt like that." I said.

"Yea, at least one of them has to me a dominant, who's probably the molester. Maybe we should let Garcia check any cases like this in the state of California." Morgan said.

"They must know and be comfortable in San Francisco. I think they might be locals here." Reid said.

"Okay, let's deliver the profile. I'll warn the deputy to gather his officers. Be ready in 30 minutes." Hotch said, getting up and walking out. For the next half hour, we put all of our heads together. 30 minutes later we were standing in front of the police office."

"Okay, listen up. The FBI will tell you what you're looking for, take note and listen attentively." The deputy said.

"These Unsubs are well organised, experienced team. They exist out of dominant and submissive partner. The submissive partner will be the one who drives the car, takes care of the child and disposes of the child, he's the awkward one, he isn't social, he sees his partner as his only friend. The dominant one is the one who picks out the victims, molests them, takes advantage of them, he will be the person who can make the children trust them, he's what you call a social butterfly. He's person you wouldn't expect him to be paedophile, there's even a big chance he's married and has children of his own. They might be locals seeing as three of their victims have been dumped in the San Francisco area. We suspect they are revisiting the crime scenes when the bodies have been found. We believe he keeps the children alive for about week in order to play with them in his mind. They will keep the boy somewhere remote, where they can do their thing unnoticed. A place where you can't hear anybody scream, so check out remote buildings, cabins." We all said, falling in, where the other stopped, while walking through the officers handing out the profile and sketch . "Any questions?" Hotch asked.

"Yea, how do you know that only one of them is molesting the child?" an officer in the back asked as he stood up.

"The autopsies from the previous two boys have only found one source of DNA, not two. So that suggests only one of them is molesting the children." I replied.

"what makes you guys believe he keeps them alive for a week." Another one asked.

"the last body we found was reported missing a week ago in LA, the first examinations suggest the child had been dead for three to four hours." Morgan replied.

I got the sketch of the UnSub and held it up. "This is what the girl described one of the UnSubs looked like so, be on the look out from what we know he'll be the submissive one in the relationship. Also be on the lookout for a black van, that holds a plate with the letter B and 9." I told them.

"Okay, get to work!" The deputy screamed at his people, before walking to us. "Will you be releasing the profile to press?" he asked us.

"Yes, SSA Gainsborough will update them in 15 minutes, downstairs in the entrance of this Police office." Hotch said, which was a surprise to me, because he hadn't said anything to me, but if he wanted me to do it, I would.

We walked back to the conference room and Hotch pulled me aside. "You ready for this. Have you done a press conference?" he asked me.

"I've informed the press before and they did it for me, but I've never done one myself, we had to stay anonymous back in Mi5. But I'll be fine. There isn't much I can do wrong right." I replied, sure about myself that I would be able to do this. "Okay, so just tell them who you are before you give the profile and the sketch. That will earn the trust of the people. Answer a few questions if you want, you don't have. Just trust your gut." He told me.

I went to the loo before going down to the entrance hall filled with press. On the way I was informed that the press would run in live and would start the moment I entered the room.

"Good evening ladies. I'm Supervisory agent Gainsborough of the FBI. I'm here to inform you about the people we are looking for in the abduction of Michael Hanson. We are looking for a team of two men. One of the man will be someone who's involved in the community, he'll be a social butterfly, he might have a family of his own. The other person is someone who's very shy, withdrawn. Kids will be scared of him." I said calmly looking at the people and cameras in the room. I lifted the sketch and said: "This is a picture of one of the UnSubs were looking for." Next I lifted the picture of the car and said: "This is a picture of the van they are driving, the plate has a B and 9 in it. So if you seen recognise any of these thing, please call the number on your screen." I finished.

" I'll answer some questions now." I said. I pointed a young blond female reporter. " SSA Gainsborough, Do you have any leads except for the profile you have just given?" she asked me.

"We are investigating a couple of leads. We hope that the people of this city can help us with one of them." I replied. "One more question?" I said, pointing out an older gentleman.

"Is there any evidence of sexual assault?" he asked. I needed to think quick on this one. If I said yes, they might go after the people they suspected.

"Sorry, that's an aspect that's only disclosed to the investigating agents and officers." I replied with enough assertiveness so they wouldn't doubt me. I walked back to the elevator and was greeted by my team.

"You did great. Well done." JJ said, it was the first time she had spoken to me since the outfall, earlier this evening. "Thanks" I said.

"It's late, we all should head to the hotel, get some rest. Start fresh tomorrow morning." Hotch suggested. I looked at my watch and saw it was nearly 11.30. we all got downstairs after gathering our belongings and got in the SUVs. I followed Hotch to the hotel.

We entered the reception and Hotch walked to the receptionist. When he came back he said: "Seems like were sharing rooms again. So…" He stated, I knew where this was going, he was going to let us decide who slept with who. "And you know the rules." He warned, he looked at me and opened his mouth but I beat him to it and said:" I've been informed."

"I'm not sleeping with Rossi again; last time I didn't get an hour sleep." Morgan said in a joking manner, but I had heard he could indeed snore very loudly.

"I'll share a room with JJ." Reid said and JJ agreed. Hotch gave them their keycards and they went up. "Okay that leaves us four." Hotch said.

"I'll share a room with Liz, if Morgan doesn't want to share." Rossi said to me with a glint in his eye. He was up to something, but I went along anyway. "Fine, by me." I replied.

"Okay then, here are your key cards." Hotch said, giving us each a key card. I saw we were at the tenth floor. The four of us got in the elevator, Morgan and Hotch got out on the seventh floor, while we went up to the tenth. "So, does it happen often, you guy have to share a room?" I asked Rossi as we walked to our room.

"Yea, fify-fifty. We take turns, so it happens often enough. But I hope we are as lucky as in Utah." I looked at him strangely at his statement. "Most of the time there's only one bed." He said. "Oww." I said.

We entered the room and we saw that there was only one bed. I just shrugged my shoulders, I didn't mind that much. I trusted Rossi well enough. He reminded me a lot of my grandfather.

"if you want I can take the couch." He nodded to the couch in the corner. "No, it's fine. We need our rest to catch these sons of a bitches." I said to him.

"Okay then. Do you want to drink something?" he asked, opening the fridge. "Sure, a bottle of water please." I replied. "So what's going on with you and Morgan?" he asked me.

"Nothing, we're just friends. He's looking out for me back in Alexandria. Why?" I asked him, trying to shrug it off. I had felt there was chemistry between the two of us. I knew I got butterflies when I heard or saw him laugh. I knew I was attracted to him, but I never thought it was that obvious.

"Just asking." He said, with a grin on his face. I raised my eyebrow and he laughed.

"Would you mind if I showered?" I asked him. "no of course not." I quickly showered and dressed for bed. When I entered the room. Rossi was still on the couch, looking through some files. "I'm going to take a shower now." He said, getting up. "Do you mind if I read for a little while?" I asked him.

"Of course not." He replied, I pulled out a book as he showered and started reading.

I hadn't noticed him at first when he entered the room again, but I was startled out of my concentration when Rossi asked: "That's an old book, what is it?"

"It is, the book is almost 300 years-old. It's a second edition of Edmund Spenser's Amoretti." I told him. "He's an amazing writer isn't he?" he asked, I was surprised he even knew him.

"Yes he is. How do you know him?" I asked him.

"you're not the only one who enjoys art and good reads." He said and I just smiled.

"Do you mind if I work a bit?" he asked. "Sure, I don't mind." I replied. We both read and worked until 1 am and then went to bed. If Rossi snored, I didn't hear it, I slept through the night until.

I was woken before my alarm by a knocking on the door. "If that's Morgan again, I'll shoot him where it hurts the most." I said to myself, getting out of bed. I heard Rossi laughed and heard him mumble: "I'm not stopping you kid." I just laughed silently and pulled the door open roughly.

"Really?" I asked, when I saw Morgan standing outside my room. He grinned at me with that grin that made me feel butterflies in my stomach. "You're really making a habit out of this aren't you?" I asked him, with a smile in my voice. He just grinned back. "and enjoying it?" I added.

"Yes, I sort of am. Hotch got a call. They found the van. We need to go and look at it." he informed me. "Fine, let me get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs in 5." I said, pushing the door closed. "Asshole." I whispered but I quickly heard two voices one of Rossi who was now sitting up in bed: "indeed." And on from the other side of the door that said: "I heard that."

I just grinned and walked to my go-bag. "Sorry, he woke you up." I said as I walked into the bathroom, changed quickly and brushed my teeth.

"don't worry about it. I can head into the office and start working." He said, walking into the bathroom.

I grabbed my purse, my book of the previous night, My tablet. Strapped on my gun and back-up gun. "I'll see you in the office, Rossi." I said, walking out of the room.

When I got downstairs Morgan was waiting on me. "you know, next time I might shoot you." I said to him, walking past him. "you're apparently not a morning person." He said, to me as I walked to the car.

"No, how did you figure that?" I said sarcastically, I was anything but a morning person and Derek Morgan was the unlucky receiver of it. I got in the car and rested my head against the head rest.

"I don't, here I got you tea. I didn't know which one you liked so I got you green tea." He said, handing me a cup of tea. My mood was a bit improving with his gesture. I took in from him, just touching his fingers. "Thanks." I said.

"So where did they find the car?" I asked him. "not far from where they find the last body." He replied.

"They must be keeping Michael somewhere close to that point. Do we have a satellite image of the region?" I asked him.

"Maybe, look on your tablet." He said to me. I took out my IPad and looked through the case file. "There are multiple cabins up there. They are far enough from each other. Maybe we should get the search dogs out there. It wouldn't hurt to search area right?" I asked him.

"Yea, it wouldn't. why don't we talk about it with the team when we get to the police office? Let's see what we find in the van first." He replied.

We arrived at the crime scene and walked towards the van. "Good morning Detective." We said. "Morning agents. CSU is still busy with the van, but so far nothing. It's wiped clean. The plates were in the back, they correspond to your description." He said, giving us the plate.

"Thanks." I said to him, he turned around and walked back to the van. I called him back: "Detective Moore, would it be possible to photograph the visitors." I nodded to the people standing behind the barricade.

"What are you thinking?" I asked Morgan, he was looking out in front of him. "I'm thinking our time is running out. They'll want to dispose of boy sooner, now that we are involved." He replied "Yea, that's what scares me. We'll go back to the office and decide whether or not we'll set up a search action." I said.

We stayed at the dump site for another hour, talking to people asking if they hadn't seen anything.

When we were done and walking to the car I asked Morgan. "Can I drive?"

He threw me the keys and I got in the car. I started the engine and drove off. "Sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to be that grumpy." I said to him.

"Don't worry about it, you're not a morning person. I get it." he said. "No, I'm not. I hate mornings." I laughed.

15 minutes later we arrived at the office and went up. "And?" Rossi asked. "Nothing, car's wiped clean. The officers photographed the crown again. So nothing again." Morgan said.

"but we are thinking that they must be somewhere close to that area. They dumped the bodies and the car in that region. I looked up some satellite images, there's a wooded area not far from it with a couple of cabins. Maybe we should do a search with dogs or something." I suggested.

"Hotch, we profiled these man as experienced, but I wouldn't call three boys in four weeks an experience. Isn't there a chance there are more bodies buried out there. We checked missing persons reports of children, there are more missing boys with the same description. Maybe we should search the first dumpsite for more bodies." I said carefully. I didn't want there to be more bodies, but there was a big chance and maybe the other bodies could give us a clue, we hadn't seen before."

"I hate to say it, but I have to agree with her." Rossi agreed with me. "Maybe we could sweep the dumpsite, while Morgan and Liz sweep the woods." JJ suggested.

"Not a bad idea. You and Morgan take the lead on the search." Hotch said.

So for the next hour Morgan and I started mapping out the area with Reid's help, dividing the area, that would make an easier search. Where to set up command posts. Send the local police, to start blocking the area, so that nobody could enter or leave the search area. If he was there, we were going to corner the animals. The rest of the team went to the first dumpsite.

We left for the search area and met the K9 unit at the post. The police academy had sent cadets to help with the search. "Okay, Listen up. You've got a copy of the profile, a copy of the sketch and a picture of the boy. Please be careful, we suspect they are highly dangerous. If you think you have found them, please let us know. Don't try to be a hero. A SWAT- team is as you can see present at every command post." Morgan updated them.

The teams left for their post and entered the woods from our post. Three hours later we hadn't found anything. "Maybe they aren't here. Even the dogs can't find a scent of Michael." I said to Morgan.

"Yea, it's already two in the afternoon. The longer this lasts, the lesser the chance we might find him alive." He said, taking his phone and looking at it. "Do you have service?" He asked me. I took out my phone and looked at it. "No, I don't." I replied.

"I would like to call Hotch, ask if they have found anything." Morgan said eagerly, wanting to know if they had found something.

"Yea, me too." I replied. "here eat this, you're looking a bit pale." He said to me, handing me a sandwich from the backpack he was carrying. The team we were with sat down on tree trunks and ate something. I took the sandwich from Morgan and said "Thanks."

One of the rangers walked over to us and said: "SSA Morgan, Gainsborough there's a person on the line for you, SSA Hotchner."

We took the phone of him and walked a small distance away from the people eating on the tree trunks. "Yea, Hotch?" Morgan said.

"Liz was right, we've found at least six bodies so far." He said, remorsefully. I just shook my head and looked to the ground. I hoped I wasn't right, but unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"Okay Hotch, we've been searching for three hours now. Nothing so far. The dogs can't find a scent. We just stopped to eat something, we'll continue searching till dark if we have too." Morgan replied.

"Okay guys, we'll join you once we're done here. Good luck." He said and ended the call.

"we should probably move on." I said to Morgan. Four hours later and our dogs started barking and running. Just when we would be going back, cause the skies would soon be turning dark.

We warned the other people through our mics. We started running to the house that led to a small cabin. Although SWAT was on his way, it would take them a good half an hour to get here. I nodded to Morgan, he ran from behind his tree towards me. "You want to wait on SWAT?" I asked him.

"No, not really. It could be the difference between live and death." Morgan replied. We back away from the location and discussing what to do. "We're not going to wait on SWAT they are to far away and if they spot us. the chance they kill the boy increases tenfold." Morgan told them.

"We'll take out the suspects, you guys stay with the boy, first responders are on their way here as well." I said, we discussed the path of action and prepared ourselves. Morgan and I covered behind different trees. Morgan gave the signal and we ran to the cottage. Morgan kicked the door open.

We swept the first room, before moving in the hallway, we checked the first two doors, but nothing came up. We were about to walk to the third door, when the last door was thrown open and the two suspects started running out the back. 'Great' I thought.

"Stay with the boy." We screamed, while running after the suspects. Morgan ran the other side of me. I didn't know who I was chasing, but I wasn't going to give up. I ran like my life depended on it. I remembered the pictures hanging on the white board of the little boys, it made me run faster. I could see a lake ahead of us. 'Oh no, wasn't planning on taking a swim today.' I thought. I tried running faster, as to not end up in the water.

That was unnecessary as he jumped in the water and started swimming. I jumped in after him and started swimming as fast as I could. I knew he was getting tired, he wasn't in a very good shape. He couldn't run or swim for long. I finally caught up to him, when he realised I almost got him, he turned around and splashed me with the water to blind me. I tried to not let it affect me, but I closed my eyes for a split second and he pushed me under.

I gasped and I felt water rush down my mouth, I came back up and hit him in the face and groin. Fighting in the water was dead exhausting. My clothes were dragging me down, while my Velcro vest made movement limited. I hit hit with my elbow in the stomach as he tried to wrap his arm around me.

I heard him groan, I had realised that I was dealing with the dominant one, who'd got to all ends not to get caught. 'great.'

I tried to trick him by making it seems he hit me, I grabbed his arm and turned it at an awkward angle. I heard something snap, his shoulder I presumed, he screamed hard and yelled "you bitch."

I could hear the helicopters in the distance and somebody yelling my name in the distance. I kept fighting him I elbowed him in the nose, kicked him in the ribs before I managed to get behind him. I quickly grabbed my cuffs and handcuffed his uninjured hand, he tried hitting me again, but failed by his probably dislocated shoulder. I felt my lip throb, when I finally caught him. He had been able to get in a few punches.

I dragged him to the shoreline; I was met by my team. Hotch wasn't looking happy. But the rest was laughing at me. SWAT teams got him from me and dragged him away. "you know, you could have told us you wanted to go swimming." Rossi said with a laugh before adding; " he got in a few punches." Nodding to his own lip.

"yea, you should see the other guy." I said, with a laugh. I pulled out my vest and walked back to the cottage. Hotch said; "although I don't like what you two did, I understand why you did it.. I'm happy we found the boy."

"Is he still alive?" I asked. "Yes, probably thanks to your guys' actions. The guy Morgan caught is singing like a canary, they had seen you guys approach and were about to kill him so, your actions saved the boys life." Rossi said

"How is he?" I asked; "he's in a pretty bad shape, but the doctor says he has a good chance, they are getting him out of here, the second he's been stabilized." JJ said to us.

"How the hell did you guys get here so fast?" Morgan asked. "there was a dirt road, leading to the cottage. It didn't show on any map." Reid said.

"That's how they transported the kids this far in the woods." I said, more to myself than the others.

We reached the cottage, I walked inside and saw the boy lying on the ground. Morgan was standing behind me. He grabbed my shoulder and said: "we did good." I just nodded. The EMT's turned around when they heard us. "You guys riding with us, you might want to get that looked at." He said, pointing to his lip and looking at Morgan and me. I looked at him and realized we probably had matching injuries.

"Sure, our car is the other side of the woods anyway." Morgan replied. The EMT nodded. "How is he doing?" I asked walking towards the boy. "he'll probably need surgery and has a long road of recovery ahead of him, but he should be fine." The EMT replied.

I took the IV- bag the EMT was holding. "Will you help us carry some of the equipment?" he asked Morgan. Morgan walked forward and took a hold of the monitor, they put the boy on the gurney, draped a blanket over him and started carrying him to the dirt road.

I felt a shiver through my body when I excited the cottage. The temperature had dropped a lot and being wet didn't really help with being cold.

"we're riding with the ambulance." Morgan informed the rest of our team, when we passed them. "We'll meet you guys there." JJ said.

We got into the ambulance and started driving. I was given a blanket by the EMT, just before the boy flat lined. "Can you start CPR?" the medic said, getting his intubating equipment.

 **So that's the next chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys

I hope you're all doing well. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I decided to rewrite, enchance and change the original name of the story. I hope you like the changes. The new story now goes under the name of Foreign Addition and you can find it on my profile. I also left my options open for the charcters love interest. So any suggestions are welcome.

I hope you go and read my rewritten story and let me know what you think.

Love K


End file.
